El Precio a Pagar
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Cuando piensas que lo mas importante para ti se perdera para siempre, pagas la cuota por haber adquirido esa felicidad. Viper/Fong y Collonelo/Lal. Dedicado a SoraHyuuga


**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece es propiedad de Akira Amano. Yo simplemente hago esto sin fines de lucro y utilizo sus personajes para ello, pero sin reclamarlos como míos, puesto que a mí jamás se me hubieran ocurrido tan buenos personajes.**

N/A: Estoy en estado depresivo así que dudo que el fic me salga bien. Dedicado a Sora Hyuuga

Recomendación: Leerlo mientras escuchan "Hikari" de ELISA.

_**El Precio a Pagar**_

Por: Suigin Walker

Avara, fría, calmada y lista.

Así eres tú…y eso es algo que te molesta, no te molesta el hecho de ser fría, disfrutas de la compañía cuando la necesitas y de las muestras de amistad o calidez cuando es el momento adecuado.

No recuerdas como o porque exactamente. Tus recuerdos se quedan en blanco cuando buscas la respuesta a la interrogante que te planteas desde hace mucho.

¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a amar a ese hombre?

Sabes que por más estrategias que hagas, ese sentimiento sigue ahí. Comprendes que por mas planes que traces en tu mente para olvidar la estúpida sonrisa calmada que adorna su rostro, ninguno sirve, porque su imagen está presente en tus memorias, todos los días en que el sol te golpea el rostro oculto bajo tu gabardina, en que la noche con sus rayos de luna ilumina tu cuerpo inmóvil en la cama tras una larga jornada de trabajo bien pagado.

Mantienes la calma repitiéndote una y otra vez- "_Solo es temporal, este sentimiento se ira"-_Como si de un mantra se tratase. Porque esperas que funcione, y notas que en tus encuentros ocasionales con él, tu hechizo no tiene efecto, que es defectuoso. Pero mantienes la calma con la ligera esperanza de que el sentimiento se vaya.

Tu naturaleza avara siempre te supera en ocasiones, llegado a tal punto comienzas a desear miradas ocasionales de sus ojos negros, probar aunque solo sea por un momento sus labios y ver si es cierto que cuando besas a alguien te sientes volar.

Pero todo tiene un precio y el que tienes que pagar para ello es tu orgullo.

Aparte de tus cualidades, tus defectos también son consientes para el resto. Y saben que uno de ellos es que eres muy terca.

Por eso es que cuando al fin consigues ese cariño que deseabas obtener de sus caricias. Te niegas a dejarle ir, por ende al ver como Ginger Bread le está haciendo daño, te entra el miedo.

Miedo de no poder verle nunca más, temor de que te arrebaten algo que para ti tanto te costo obtener, que las caricias de los últimos días antes del ataque sean una mentira, que el contacto de sus cuerpo adultos en esos momentos solo fuera una fantasía demasiado real. Que esas palabras salidas de sus labios solo fuesen una confusión del momento. Porque para ti el que él te dijera -"Te amo" -fuera el momento más valioso de tu miserable existencia, que esas palabras dichas en el momento en que ambos eran uno en la cama, fuera algo de mayor valor que el dinero u oro del mundo pudiera comprar.

Por tu lo amas y el te ama.

Prefieres sacrificarte y morir. Te lanzas al enemigo en un ataque suicida y no te importan sus gritos pidiéndote detenerte, eres avara y por lo tanto te niegas a perder algo o mejor dicho a el, el único hombre que no te critica que te quiere de verdad. Así de la misma forma en que eres avara eres terca ya que te niegas a ceder a pesar de las pocas probabilidades de ganarle a ese maldito mago de las muñecas.

Sientes como esas arañas desgarran tu cuerpo, extinguen tu vida. Has cometido un error pero no te importa. Ves a Collonelo en las misma situación que tu, el te ha protegido, y estas consciente de que él sabe tu sentir, porque al igual que tu el ama a alguien y sabe lo doloroso que sería perder a ese alguien. Te disculpas con Lal a pesar de no estar ella presente, te disculpas con los Varia por no volver a su lado y seguir asesinando como los viejos tiempos, pides perdón a Fran por dejarle solo en esta lucha tan difícil , pero sonríes ligeramente sabiendo que él tiene suficiente potencial para seguir viviendo.

Plegarias de perdón envías a todos aquellos que no están viendo tu final. Y las lágrimas caen, como si algo dentro de ti se hubiera roto, has descubierto lo hermosa que es la vida demasiado tarde.

Pero crees que aun algo habrá de quedar tras tu sacrificio aparte de dolor, lagrimas, odio y deseos de venganza de tus camaradas. Ves como él se acerca arrastrándose lentamente con una herida sangrante demasiado grande.

-Vamos a morir-kora -susurra Collonelo divertido de manera irónica, viendo el cielo oscuro del campo de batalla, con una sonrisa.

-Perdóname, te he separado de ella-añades con la voz quebrada por el dolor.

-No te preocupes, sabíamos perfectamente-el tose escupiendo sangre-Qu…e íbamos a morir de esta forma-El te calma, quitándote algo de la carga pesada, de la cruz que estas llevando en tus últimos momentos de lucidez.

-Soy una egoísta y avara-recalcas llorando, toses y sangre sale de tu boca.

-Cualquiera lo es cuando se está enamorado, cuando amas-afirma mientras sus ojos se cierran. El se fue primero.

Ves como Fong se acerca a ti te toma en brazos y te pide que vivas, qué te quedes a su lado, para así ambos amarse, para que esta vida tan monótona en cierto sentido para ustedes cobre sentido. Otro aparte de resguardar el poder que se les ha sido conferido a ustedes los Arcobalenos. Sonríes ligeramente, feliz, la sangre ya casi ha sido extraída de tu cuerpo, que ahora esta pálido. Levantas lentamente tus manos y las llevas a su rostro. Los ojos negros que tantos deseabas que te vieran como algo mas, han comenzado a fabricar lágrimas silenciosas, en su cara inquieta y triste.

Tus cabellos violetas, tan largos que tocan la tierra, tiñendo sus puntas de rojo, se encuentran dispersos en el piso, con tu cabeza siendo sostenida por una de sus manos, mientras la otra te sostiene fuertemente de un lado de la cadera, impidiéndote caer. Tratas con la última pizca de tu vida acercarte a su rostro, tu cuerpo ha comenzado a brillar con un color índigo, es la llama de la última voluntad. Te acercas lo suficiente a su rostro lentamente, el simplemente llora, tu le rozas los labios con intención de besarle pero te detienes.

-Te amo Fong-murmuras lo suficiente para que el solo pueda oírte.

Y caes, aun siendo sostenida, tu cuerpo esta blanco, inerte, sin vida, has muerto, cumpliendo tu último deseo en este mundo. Y deseas aun después de la muerte, que el siga vivo, porque eso es lo único que te importa. Mueres con una sonrisa, sabiendo que Collonelo también desea lo mismo para su querida Lal.

"_Por que cuando una persona ama a otra es egoísta tanto que se sacrifica así misma, para no perder a la luz de su vida, para no perder su felicidad, esa que tardas miles de años en encontrar"_

_**END**_

_*************_

**N/A: Hola me gustaría que dejaran Reviews, es que esta pareja es muy linda si te pones a pensar. Aunque ni en el manga o anime se dé evidencia de tal.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1: Como en el fic de KHR-Evolution recalco que a mi parecer el maestro ilusionista-o maestra en este caso- de Fran es Viper/Mammon.**

**2: Lo poco que recuerdo de Ginger Bread es que las armas de su caja eran unas arañas, creo que lo eran, en caso de estar equivocad háganmelo saber.**

**3: Los Arcobalenos pueden invocar la llama de la última voluntad, pero al hacerlo mueren o gastan toda su energía-pequeña información sacada de una fuente confiable-.**

**4: Ginger Bread menciono en el manga que Viper se "suicido" o al menos eso dice la traducción que leí, en opinión mía Viper trato de hacer un ataque suicida y murió junto con Collonelo quien trato de salvar a una camarada.**


End file.
